6 months can change your life forever
by CMCrazies
Summary: When one illness can change your life and family forever JJ/Henry inculdes all the team and the last CHAPTER is now up
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so I kinda came across an idea and I wanna try it out luckily with my last story it worked so I'm hoping it will to. So let me know what you think.**_

_Chapter 1-your world crashes before your eyes_

JJ didn't know what to do or what to say she just sat holding his hand staring into space as tear after tear fell down her small cheek bones. Her bright blue eyes were no longer bright but dark like there was no life left in them. She didn't know how to feel or how he would be feeling right now but there was one thing she couldn't get her head around and that one thing was why, why him? Why them? What had they done wrong to make suffer like this.

JJ felt someone's hand touch her shoulder she looked up to hr boyfriend Will stood behind her tears falling from his eyes also. JJ stood up hugging him crying into his shoulder ,trying to breathe trying to figure out why this had happened to them. Will let go of JJ pulling her towards him as he sat in the chair pulling her onto his legs, he pulled her into his arms as she hid her head into in chest, both of them not taking there eyes off of there sick child.

_**JJ-Why is this happening to us?**_

_**Will-I don't know but where going to get through this**_

Will kissed the top of JJ's head and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheek, he looked over at his sleeping son who didn't have a clue or ever understand what was happening to him but one thing Will did know was that he had to be the strong one even if he felt like he needed to break down.

_**JJ-What did Dr. Jacobs say to you?**_

_**Will-He's gonna run some more tests see if he can figure out a way to remove it and give him longer.**_

_**JJ-6 months how is that**_

_**Will-hey don't its Henry he's strong just like his mum okay he's gonna survive this **_

_**JJ-I hope your right. **_

…...

2 DAYS EALRIER

_Will walked out of Henry's bedroom into the hallway where JJ was stood biting her nails she looked up when Will walked over to her. _

_Will-he's out cold _

_JJ-good I cant believe this happened again _

_Will-The doctor told us to just keep a eye on him and if he has another seizer get him to the ER straight away. _

_JJ walked over to Will wrapping her arms around his waist_

_JJ-He scared me to death _

_Will-me too _

_JJ woke up after a couple of hours sleep and walked into Henry's room watching him sleep she stood in the door way just watching him just incase something happened, she didn't know what time it was when she saw Henry start to wake up, she walked over to him and sat down onto his bed._

_JJ-Hey buddy_

_Henry-mummy_

_JJ-I'm right here bud_

_Henry snuggled up to his mother falling back asleep JJ ran her hand through Henry's hair as she carried on watching him sleep, she kissed his forehead to check his temperature she could tell his temperature had gone down a little which was a good sign._

_As the next day came Henry seemed to be a lot better he was up and running about JJ was stood in the kitchen making herself and Henry some lunch it was just them two for the day since Will had to go into work to finish off a case. JJ was cutting the crust of off Henry's sandwich when she heard a bang in the living room she rushed in to see Henry having another seizer , she ran over to him checking that he hadn't hurt himself anywhere else and called for the paramedics. Once they were at the hospital JJ stood pacing the waiting room when saw Henry's doctor walking over to her._

_Doctor-He's stable for now I'm just gonna go take him and do some tests okay_

_JJ-Yeah thanks urm I need to call Will how long will the tests take?_

_Doctor-we will be about 45 minutes call Will and get yourself some coffee and his room is room 401 _

_JJ-thank you _

_JJ pulled out her phone and called Will_

_Will-hey what's up_

_JJ-Will listen , I'm at the hospital Henry had another seizer _

_Will-what ill be right there_

_JJ-hurry and room 401 _

_JJ went into Henry's room and sat and waited for him to get back from having his tests, soon later he was wheeled back into the room._

_Henry-MUMMY !_

_JJ-hey buddy _

_JJ sat down onto the bed next Henry holding his hand_

_Henry-Me sick again mummy?_

_JJ-yeah baby but were waiting for the doctor to tell us why okay_

_Henry-okay can I sleep mummy I'm tried _

_JJ kissed Henry's head and let him sleep, she looked up when she heard a knock on the door, she looked up to see Will stood in the doorway holding Henry's favourite Teddy ._

_JJ stepped off of Henrys bed and walked over to Will hugging him tightly. Will kissed her head and put Henry's teddy down next to him, JJ talked him through what had happened when Henry's doctor came in._

_Doctor-Ahh I'm glad your both hear I have the results _

_They all stepped out of Henry's Room where JJ stood holding Will's hand scared of what was going to bed said._

_Doctor-so I did another CT scan and I found something that seems to be the problem, I'm afraid Henry has a tuma in his brain_

_Will-What kind of tumour?_

_Doctor-I'm afraid its inoperable_

_JJ couldn't breathe she felt her whole world fall apart in front of her_

_JJ-what are you saying?_

_Doctor-I'm saying that unfortunately Henry only has maybe a few months to live_

…_..._

PRESENT

_**JJ-how do we tell him?**_

_**Will- I don't know but I think we should just wait figure this out and then**_

_**JJ-I cant believe this he's too small he's just a kid**_

_**Will-I Know ,its not fair**_

Will watched as his girlfriend slept in his arms and how is son spelt he couldn't believe this was happening to him, he was just too little and young he didn't want to lose him, Henry was the one person who always kept him and JJ smiling no matter what was happening around them, he couldn't lose his son it would kill him, that's when his mind drifted to JJ and how it would KILL HER to lose her baby boy he was her world and without him she wouldn't know what to do.

All he knew was that they had to wait ,wait to see the outcome and pray for a miracle

…...

_**So what did you think let me know if you think I should carry on or not please review thanks **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glad you all seem to be enjoying it so far so hears chapter two**_

_**Chapter 2-trying to put on a brave face**_

A couple of days later Henry had being allowed home but told he would need weekly hospital check ups which JJ was grateful for she had called Hotch saying Henry was sick again and she needed a few days off, JJ was stood in the kitchen emptying the dishwasher when Will walked in with a empty tray of food.

_**Will-someone was hungry **_

_**JJ-he eat it all?**_

_**Will-yeah I think he would like some more soon**_

_**JJ-its on the stove just needs re heating**_

Will placed Henry's empty dish into the skin and placed the tray back into the cupboard.

_**Will-How you holding up?**_

_**JJ-I don't know I just wish there was something we can do**_

_**Will-There is ,we just have to be there for him**_

JJ nodded and saw her phone going off on the kitchen side, she dried her hands with the tea towel and picked up her phone reading the text message form Hotch.

_**Will-you gotta go?**_

_**JJ-yeah they need me, but I don't**_

_**Will-go he's okay right now he's on the medication he just needs to rest**_

_**JJ-okay but call okay**_

_**Will-you haven't told them yet have you?**_

_**JJ-no and I'm not going too until I get my head around it and we speak to doctor Jacobs again**_

Will stepped forward kissing her on the lips

_**Will-we will tell them together when were ready now go.**_

JJ went to there room grabbing her things and kissing Henry goodbye , Once she got to the BAU she put her stuff down in her office and went into the conference room where everyone was waiting for her.

_**Emily-hey your back**_

_**JJ-yeah**_

_**Reid-How's Henry, he any better.**_

_**JJ-Yeah he's better just a little cold**_

…...

After the team had gone over the profile they all sat on the jet lost in there own thoughts well JJ was she sat looking at of the window thinking about Henry he was the only thing on her mind right now never mind the case , she just wanted to go home to her baby boy and hold him and never let go. Once the plane had landed and the team had gone to the local sation JJ was placing all there information on the case onto the big board when she felt some stood behind her.

_**Rossi-Fancy sharing what's bothering you?**_

_**JJ-Nothing is bothering me**_

_**Rossi-Jennifer **_

JJ pinned the last picture up and looked at Rossi trying to break open with what's going on she looked him straight in the eye.

_**JJ-I just miss Henry and Will that's all**_

_**Rossi-Okay he still got a cold?**_

_**JJ-yeah I just hate leaving him when he's ill you know after last time**_

_**Rossi-I get it, listen I'm gonna go interview the latest victims family you wanna join me get some fresh air?**_

_**JJ-sure**_

JJ sat in the car reading over the file once again, 4 woman early 30's had been found dead wrapped in sheets in the last 3 weeks, all where sexually assaulted several times and beaten to death, Once the car came to a stop JJ un buckled her seat belt and followed Rossi to the front door step, after waiting for a few seconds the mother of the latest victim opened he door.

_**Rossi-Mrs Armstrong I'm Agent Rossi and this is Agent Jarau where with the FBI**_

_**Mrs Armstrong-Come In**_

JJ followed Mrs Armstrong into her living room and sat down onto the sofa waiting for everyone to join her before she started asking some questions.

_**JJ-Mam we would like to ask you some questions about your daughter, do you know if there was anyone who she didn't get a long with?**_

_**Mrs Armstrong-no , not that I know of everyone seemed to love her at work and her friends she always was a party shy girl who got along with everyone.**_

_**JJ-when was the last time you say your daughter?**_

_**Mrs Armstrong-almost 7 weeks ago she was meant to come round for dinner but then she never showed I haven't seen her since she came by a couple weeks before.**_

_**Rossi-where very sorry for your loss mam**_

_**Mrs Armstrong- thank you, you are going to catch this monster right?**_

_**JJ-Yes we are**_

…...

That evening after everyone had gone back to there hotel rooms, JJ walked into her room dumping her bag onto the bed and walking into the bathroom taking all her bathroom essentials with her, she took off her make up and stripped down into her underwear turning on the hot water in the shower, she climbed into the shower letting the hot water run down her skin , she closed her eyes letting the last few days run through her mind ,she let the tears run down her face as she slowly slid down the wall of the shower pulling her legs against her chest letting all her emotions escape. After she had dried off and changed into her pj's on she cilmed into bed she picked up her phone and called Will.

_**Will-hey you **_

_**JJ-Hi how's my baby boy doing?**_

_**Will-okay he's medication seems to be working he's asleep been really tried and eating well at least **_

_**JJ-good I miss him**_

_**Will-I know we both miss you too.**_

_**JJ-give him a big kiss and hug from me**_

_**Will-always so how's the case going?**_

_**JJ-okay I keep getting lost in my own thoughts but its going okay**_

_**Will-well just think in a couple of days you will be home and you can smuther us both wish kisses**_

_**JJ-I cant wait ,how do we, deal with this, I mean with me working away and when Henry starts**_

Will-hey listen to me we will deal with that when it comes to it but right now you need to focus on this case and let me worry about Henry, he's fine and I'm gonna make sure he's fine for when your home.

_**JJ-I couldn't do this without you, I love you so much**_

_**Will-I lobe you too baby and he's our son were gonna be okay Jay**_

_**JJ-I know I'm gonna catch up on some sleep call you tomorrow okay**_

_**Will-you got it night babe.**_

JJ fell asleep without having an worries ,she knew Will was right she needed to focus on the case and then worry about Henry when she gets home and they go see the doctor.

…...

_**Well what did you think? Reviews please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Once you start telling a lie you cant seem to stop**_

The team had finally solved the case a few days later everyone was glad to be going home, everyone was quiet on the jet after been warn out from lack of sleep, JJ took the single seat so she didn't have to answer anyone's questions, she sat staring out at the window once again, before closing her eyes trying to get some sleep knowing the next few days were going to be long.

_**Reid-Is JJ okay, she seems bothered by something**_

_**Rossi-She told me she was just worried about Henry but Its JJ she doesn't break down that stone wall she has up**_

_**Hotch-there's definitely something wrong she hasn't been herself the last couple of days, we just need to give her space she will tell us what's wrong when she's ready. **_

After the plan had landed and everyone was getting off the jet JJ pulled her phone out straight away calling Will, Emily and Morgan exchanged a look between each other.

_**JJ-hey it's me we just landed should be home soon**_

_**Will-okay we got a doctor's appointment in an hour want us to pick you up and go straight there?**_

_**JJ-yeah ,ill just leave my car at work see you soon.**_

_**Emily and Morgan walked up to JJ**_

_**Morgan-You okay?**_

_**JJ-yeah Will wanted me to call him Henry's got a doctors appointment so he's gonna pick me up from work**_.

_**Emily-oh okay he still sick?**_

_**JJ-yeah think it's the flu.**_

JJ walked off getting into one of the SUV's that was just taken out of the jet trying to avoid Emily and Morgan's questions, she was happy when they pulled up at the BAU she saw Henry and Will stood outside his car waiting for her, she said her goodbyes to the team and walked over to Will and Henry kissing Will and let him take her bag as she took Henry from his arms cuddling him, she placed him in his car seat and got into the passenger side as they drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital JJ held Will's hand as he carried Henry, she signed in and waited in the waiting room until Henry's name was called. She didn't know how long they had been sat there until she saw Dr Jacobs walking towards them.

_**Dr Jacobs-Hey Henry how you feeling any better**_

Henry nodded his head at his doctor not speaking.

_**Will-His medication seems to be working he hasn't had a seizer yet**_

_**Dr Jacobs-that's good how about we go into a examination room and do a check up**_

Will picked Henry up and carried him into the room sitting him down on his lap .

_**JJ-so what happens now , now we know what's wrong with him? **_

_**Dr Jacobs-well as you know Henry is going to be mentored every week and over the next few months as he will grow weaker and start showing signs of distressed. Meaning it may get to a point the will have to be hospitalised.**_

_**Will-How long till all this starts happening?**_

_**Dr Jacobs-it's hard to say its different with every patient**_

_**JJ-Are you sure its an inoperable tumour ? **_

_**Dr Jacobs-yes at the moment I am sure but I'm working none stop to find a way to remove it and as soon as I do you will no.**_

_**JJ-Thank you **_

_**Henry-I confused **_

_**Will-Henry anything you wanna ask Dr Jacobs?**_

_**Henry-Is there something in my head that could go boom**_

JJ took a deep breath watching her son, he didn't see anything bad happening to him.

_**Dr Jacobs-Yes there is so you have to be very careful okay because you don't want anything bad to happen do you**_

_**Henry-NO**_

_**Dr Jacobs-Okay well I will see you all next week how does 8 am sound?**_

_**JJ-That's great thank you**_

Will picked Henry up again and wrapped his over arm around JJ's back as she leant her head onto his shoulder walking out of the hospital, When they got home both JJ and Will cooked dinner while Henry sat at the table drawing. After dinner JJ went to bath Henry and read him a bed time story.

_**JJ-And you will always be my baby star**_

_**Henry-Mummy am I really sick?**_

_**JJ-Yeah buddy but your gonna be okay **_

_**Henry-Me fight me strong**_

_**JJ-I know buddy now its bedtime get some sleep **_

JJ kissed her son goodnight turning out his nightlight and heading down into the living where she found Will sat holding two bottles of beer.

_**JJ-You are a mind reader**_

JJ sat on the sofa next to Will taking the bottle of beer off him , she took a big sip, enjoying the taste knowing all she needed right now was Will and alcohol. She put the bottle down on the table and leaned into Will's chest he ran his hand down her arm ,pulling her towards him.

_**Will-You okay?**_

_**JJ-Yeah I think I'm getting there for now anyway **_

_**Will-Good is there anything I can do to make you feel even better?**_

_**JJ-I think there might be **_

JJ smiled at Will and leant in and kissed him on the lips , he returned the kiss, locking his hands around her neck pulling her onto his lap, JJ kissed him back holding onto his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Will smiled at her and started kissing her neck. JJ leant her head back closing her eyes, she ran her fingers through Will's hair and kissed her again, Will wrapped his arms around the bottom of her back standing up walking towards the stairs still kissing her, he walked up the stairs as quickly as he could carrying her into there room and throwing there bodies down onto the bed where he finished making her feel better.

JJ woke up a few hours later feel a arm wrapped around her she turned her head to see Will's arm around her waist, she smiled softly moving closer to him placing her head into the gap in his neck kissing his cheek and going back to sleep, She knew with Will they could get through this no matter how bad things got she would have Will to pull her through it.

…...

_**What did you think? Review please thanks **__**J**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-beliving your own lies **_

As the following week came , JJ was dreading Henry's hospital visit she didn't hardly sleep the night before as all she could think about was bad things the doctor could tell her, after she finally dozed off, she felt someone jump on her, she opened her eyes to see Henry jumping up and down on there bed. She smiled at her son who was having the time of his life not knowing it was gonna end shortly, JJ laughed when she heard Henry giggle at Will pulling him down and stated tickling him , JJ laid watching her son and his father mess around before they both started tickling her. After they had finished there tickling game Will took Henry to get dressed while JJ went to make breakfast and coffee, she heard footsteps running down the stairs 10 minutes later watching as Henry ran to the table holding his favourite teddy bear, Will followed him in and walked over to JJ kissing her on the head, before going to the fridge to pour Henry a class of orange juice.

_**Henry-Mummy I want toast with jam**_

_**JJ-you do huh well your in luck that's exactly what I was making. **_

JJ put the plate of Toast with Jam in front of Henry cutting into small pieces so it was easy for him to eat, she walked back over to Will smiling as he offered her a bite of her own toast he had nicked, JJ picked up her coffee cup and walked up stairs to go and get ready. After she was ready she walked down stairs to see Will putting on Henry's coat , She smiled and took her coat off Will putting it on and picking up her handbag and go bag.

When they got to the hospital JJ sat tapping her leg as they waited for Dr Jacob Will placed his hand on JJ's leg to tell her to stop. JJ looked up at Will eyeing him taking hold of his hand while she watched as Henry played with his toys on one of the chairs. A few minutes later Dr Jacobs walked in.

**Dr Jacobs-Ah good morning how you all doing?**

**Will-Were good , I think someone's a bit nervous**

**JJ-SHUT UP, were all good **

**Dr Jacobs-Good , well you know we are going to do weekly check ups for Henry today I'm going to take some blood tests and weigh him and so on then each week we will look over to results and see what we can find out. So Henry you mind joining us over here.**

Henry put his toys down and picked up his favourite teddy bear and sat down on the chair next to Will.

**Henry-You running more test?**

**Dr Jacobs- Yes we are Henry but I promise it will only hurt for a couple of seconds.**

After they had taken some blood tests and weighed Henry they were allowed to go, Will dropped JJ off at work since she had left her car there over the weekend, JJ walked into the bullpen to see everyone in the conference room, she dumped her bags down and walked into the room all eyes on her.

**JJ-Hey**

**Hotch-Hey ,read over the file on the plane we gotta get going. **

JJ followed Everyone out of the room Garcia handing her ,her copy of the case file she smiled at her before heading over to grab her stuff she had dumped down.

**Reid-Everything okay?**

**JJ-Yeah just had to take Henry in for this check up his flu has finally gone**

JJ rushed off towards to lift before she said anything else she hated lying to them all but right now she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet she was still processing it. It wasn't real yet not to her not until Henry starts showing more of the symptoms.

…...

Will took Henry home watching as he played with his toys in the living room, Will sat back on the sofa just watching as his tiny boy ran up and down picking up his Lego pieces building things, he didn't understand why this had happened to him he had always been the best baby always cleared when he went to the doctors and how had a brain tuma that would most likely kill him before he reached the age of 4 , All Will knew was that he wasn't going to let that happen, He walked over to the draws in the corner of the living room pulling out the laptop he set it up on the table and searched inoperable tumours he was determined to find a way to save his son.

Henry was building his Lego house for his mum and dad he felt like he had to make them something as he could see they were sad but didn't know why but what he did know was that it was something to do with why he had to keep going to the doctors for test he had no idea what was really going on other than that he had something in his brain that could go boom.

Henry put down his Lego pieces and walked over to where his daddy was sat he climbed onto the sofa sitting in between his legs.

**Will-And what can I do for you little man?**

**Henry-Daddy I don't get it**

**Will-Don't get what bud?**

**Henry-What's in my head that making you and mummy sad**

Will wrapped his arms around his son

**Will-I know you don't buddy but I don't think you ever will but all you need to know that its something me and your mummy and all your doctors are trying to figure out a way to get rid of it. **

**Henry-Is it really bad?**

**Will-Yeah buddy but there's something I need you to do for me **

**Henry-Anything**

**Will-I need you to stay strong and tell your mum that everything's okay as the next few months your gonna start getting ill again**

**Henry-Like having more fits?**

**Will-Yeah buddy**

**Henry-I will be strong daddy to help you and mummy**

Will kissed the top of Henrys head ruffling his hair, watching as he went back to playing with his Lego set, Will kept a close eye on him not wanting to let him out of his sight he was so proud of Henry for asking him all those questions he knew he might not understand everything but he was glad he asked him and that he wasn't scared of anything he just hoped they could find a way of saving him so he could grow up and be anything he wants to be.

…...

JJ felt better now that she had some answered she put all her energy into the case trusting Will she knew he would let her know if anything happens, even though all she wanted to do was spend time with them she knew she had to be here for now, but soon when Henry starts to get sicker she will tell the team and stop working and be there for her son.

JJ sat reading over the profile looking for something that could get the team somewhere she knew they were all watching her she could feel there eyes staring her down, she looked up looking at Hotch who had his curious look on his face

**JJ-I'm FINE I'm good now stop staring at me**

**Morgan-Will you just tell us what's going on?**

**JJ-Nothing I was just worried about Henry and now he's fine im fine where all fine**

**Rossi-Okay we got it**

…...

JJ put her head back down reading over the notes then looking at all the information on the bored, she was trying to get the team off her back but she knew they weren't going to stop until she told them the truth , she wanted to tell them she just didn't know how to tell them, she just wanted to deal with it all herself before telling them. The truth was she wasn't fine she was no where near fine she was a ticking time bomb waiting to burst into million pieces of hurt.

JJ pulled out her phone ringing Will all she needed right now was the hear his and Henry's voices , she walked out of the room and into the corridor placing the phone to her ear waiting for him to answer .

_Will-Hey_

_JJ-Hey how you guys doing?_

_Will-Good where making Lego_

_JJ-Oh yeah _

_Henry-Mummy_

_JJ-hi baby how you feeling?_

_Henry-Good mummy me and daddy playing_

_JJ-I heard what you making?_

_Henry-Our house_

_Will-You okay?_

_JJ-Yeah I just needed to hear your voices_

…_..._

Rossi had gone to find JJ to head to the Morgue to check out the bodies when he heard her convocation with Will

_Will-I know we miss you too, and oh I was doing some research _

_JJ-What did you find out_

_Will-Not a lot just what Dr Jacobs told us I think im gonna go talk to him see what he's doing to you know_

_JJ-Yeah cos its one thing every parents wants to do ask there babies doctor if they've found a way to remove there tumour _

_Will-I know I better go I need to make some lunch ill call you later_

_JJ-bye_

…...

Rossi was taken back by what he had heard he felt his heart break for little Henry and for JJ and Will ,he took a deep breath trying not to show any emotion and headed towards JJ,he knew he would have to talk to her later but for now he was going to do this job.

_**So what did you think? Reviews please**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5-lying comes back to bite you**_

Later that night the team had all headed back to there hotel rooms, JJ and Emily had to share due to the lack of rooms available JJ was about to change out of her clothes when there was a knock at the door, JJ looked at Emily raising her eyebrow.

**JJ-Its probably Morgan wanting us to go have a drink**

Emily laughed at JJ's comment as she opened the door to see the one and only Rossi stood in front of her.

**Rossi-Hey JJ around**

Emily let Rossi in, closing the door behind him

**JJ-what's up?**

**Rossi-Can I talk to you in private?**

**JJ-I guess what's going on?**

**Rossi-About that phone call you had early **

JJ head shot up and she looked Rossi straight in the eye, she nodded at him and picked up her key card to the room before. They headed down to the hotel bar where Rossi bought himself and JJ a drink, he sat holding his glass watching her as she stared at her hands.

**Rossi-So you going to tell me the truth?**

JJ looked at Rossi not sure on what to say as she wanted to know what he had heard but she didn't want to tell him either.

**JJ-what exactly did you hear when I was on the phone?**

**Rossi-I heard the words baby and tumour **

JJ picked up her glass ready to take a sip before she put the glass back down, she took hold of herself for the moment trying not to let tears run down her face, she couldn't break down not yet.

**JJ-urgh I , I lied about Henry having the flu, he Henry has a inoperable tumour**

Rossi closed his eyes taking a minute to process what JJ had told him, he lifted his arm placing it on her shoulder, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, when he saw a single tear fall onto the bar.

**Rossi-Jennifer**

**JJ-DON'T okay don't !**

**Rossi-Why didn't you tell us?**

**JJ-because ,because its Henry and the moment I do it becomes real and I'm not ready for that I need more time to process it and I don't he doesn't have time. **

**Rossi-How long?**

**JJ-now he's got about 5 months his doctor said he would have around 6 but we don't know how long its going to take for all the symptoms to start showing and I just**

**Rossi-You sure its**

**JJ-yeah there trying to see if they can find a way to remove it but the chances aren't very high **

**Rossi-I'm so sorry **

He pulled JJ towards him wrapping his arm around her as she cried into his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening to there family. First Hotch lost Haley and now JJ might lose Henry he knew it wasn't fair JJ was the good one who got to have the family who love her.

**JJ-I need you to do something for me**

**Rossi-Of course anything you need**

**JJ-You cant tell them not yet where not ready I just**

**Rossi-You got it **

**JJ-Really?**

**Rossi-Yes and I will be there when you tell them and anything you need Henry needs just let me know**

**JJ-Thank you **

**Rossi-How about you go and try and get some sleep**

JJ nodded her head and wiped away her tears and headed back up to her room, she saw Emily was asleep, JJ grabbed her stuff off her bed and went into the bathroom to change and clean up. After she had changed and washed up JJ walked back into the bedroom and picked up her phone she wasn't ready to go to sleep, she sat down near the wall looking out at the stars trying to clear her head.

JJ looked at her phone to see she had a new voicemail she put her phone to her ear listening to Will and Henry's voices she let the silent tears run down her cheeks as she listened to her sons innocent voice as he laughed down the phone telling her how much she loved him. JJ put her phone down and ran her hands over her brushing it out of her face. She looked back out at the stars trying to find some kind of hope that could help her.

…...

As the sun started to rise JJ got up from where she had been sitting all night and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready, she stood in the shower letting the hot water run over her body making her feel clean, after she was done she left her hair to dry naturally hoping it wouldn't take too long, she changed into her jeans and jumper and applied a tiny bit of makeup to cover the bags that had appeared under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had ,had over the last few days.

Emily woke up seeing JJ wasn't in her bed then she noticed it looked like it hadn't been slept in, she got up and out of bed and headed to the bathroom when JJ popped out carrying her stuff.

**JJ-Morning**

**Emily-Morning your up early**

**JJ-Yeah I didn't get much sleep**

**Emily-I guessed that**

Emily walked into the bathroom to clean up before she came back into the room to get her clothes. Once they were both ready they headed down to the lobby where they saw Reid and Morgan waiting for them.

**Morgan-Morning Ladies**

**JJ-Is it !**

JJ walked out of the hotel Reid following her, Morgan looked at Emily raising his eyebrow

**Emily-she didn't sleep last night**

**Morgan-yeah **

When they got to the police station they walked into the conference room where JJ sat down next to Emily and sipped on the coffee Reid had just made them all, JJ looked up when she saw Rossi's eyes watching her, she looked back at him with no energy in her eyes.

**Hotch-JJ I need you to interview the latest victims husband he's waiting for you in Sheriff Harpers office.**

**JJ-got it**

JJ picked up her coffee cup and headed out of the room to go interview the husband, Emily looked at Rossi eyeing him when she saw him look at her.

**Rossi-What?**

**Emily-spill it what did you two talk about last night?**

**Rossi-None of your business**

**Emily-Oh it is when she didn't even touch her bed last night Rossi she's losing it **

**Morgan-She's right what's going on?**

**Rossi-Look trust me when she's ready to tell you she will but for now I promised I wouldn't say anything and I'm not going to because I respect JJ ,now will you all drop it and leave her alone**

**Emily-Fine**

…...

As the team closed the case the team walked into the bau and had all decdied to go for a few drinks, JJ put her stuff down at her desk taking a few minutes to process everything she needed to take home with her, she knew she kept saying no to the team nights out but all she wanted ,all she needed to do was go home to Henry he needed her , she needed him. She picked up her stuff and headed towards the door saying by the to team.

**JJ-Ill see you guys later**

**Reid-You not coming?**

**JJ-No sorry guys I promised Henry I'd tuck him in night **

JJ walked out of the doors and into the lift ,she closed her eyes taking a deep breath she felt a bit better since she had talked to Rossi but she wants ready to tell them, not yet. Rossi smiled to himself as he saw JJ get into the lift he was proud of her how she was handling everything even if it meant she was wondering from the team she was doing the one thing she needed to do, spend time with her son. And he knew she would spend every waking minute she got to do that.

_**Review please thank you **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I'm back , glad your enjoying the story thanks for all the reviews, and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, so here's the latest chapter. **_

_**Chapter 6- When things get worse you hide.**_

JJ ran into Henry's room as she heard him crying and screaming, she saw him kicking around in his bed , his face was bright read and he his throat was swore from screaming , JJ leant down next to his bed and picked him up holding him in her embrace he started to stop screaming but carried on crying, JJ ran her hand through her hair rocking him back and forth.

**Henry-IT HURTS IT REALLY hurts"**

**JJ-I know baby shh I know **

JJ felt a couple of tears fall from her eyes, she watched as Henry stopped crying and cradled himself into her chest, JJ picked him up and carried him into the kitchen where she got out his medicine, She placed him onto the sofa and walked back into the kitchen picking up his medicine and pouring him a glass of water.

**JJ-Buddy I need you to take your medicine okay !"**

Henry nodded and wiped his eyes before opening his moth swallowing the medicine, he took the cup of water holding it with two hands and gulped down the water, JJ took the cup back off him placing it down on the table, she pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and sat down next to him pulling him next to her as she wrapped the blanket around both of them, JJ watched as Henry fell back asleep, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

Over the last few weeks Henry had gotten worse the headaches seemed to be happening every couple of days he had started getting weaker and not eating. She knew it was all happening fast and she also knew what she had to do, JJ went upstairs and packed a bag of Henry's things and changed into some clothes grabbing her big cardigan. She picked Henry up and drove him to the hopistal and waited for him to be admitted, Once Henry had been admitted JJ sat at his bedside watching him sleep, waiting for Will to show up from work.

**Will-What happened?**

**JJ-Headaches came back I didn't want to risk it**

Will stood behind JJ placing his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. He knew this day would be coming and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was as scared as JJ was, He left JJ alone with Henry and went to find his doctor, he saw him with a nurse.

**Dr Jacobs- Are Will what can I help you with?**

**Will-I was doing some research and I know you said that Henry's tumour was inoperable but I **

**Dr Jacobs-I did and I have been doing some research of my own there are many risks to the surgery**

**Will-Risks yes but a chance to save him **

**Dr Jacobs-Have you discussed this with Jennifer?**

**Will-Look please he's my only son and if he dies it will kill us both just take it as a possibility ?**

**Dr Jacobs-Ill look over everything I have and come and find you**

**Will-Thank you**

…...

Henry woke up to see JJ holding his hand he looked around the room to see were he was , he noticed he wasn't in his room but the other room he didn't like at the hospital.

**Henry-Mummy will you sit with me?**

**JJ-of course Buddy**

JJ got under the covers with Henry wrapping her arm around him as she laid his head onto her stomach.

**JJ-your headache gone?**

**Henry-sort of, Mummy why am I in the hospital?**

**JJ-because I want the doctors to make you feel better I don't wanna take anymore risks**

**Henry-K**

Henry closed his eyes taking in his mothers scent he always felt safe around her she was his hero and always will be. Henry woke up a little bit later to see JJ asleep and his daddy sat in the chair near him watching them.

**Henry-Daddy?**

**Will-Hey little man **

**Henry-I'm scared**

**Will-I know buddy but you just got to stay clam okay?**

**Henry-I know daddy but it keeps hurting all of me**

**Will-I know but me and the doctors have found a way to fix that**

**Henry-how long we have to wait?**

**Will-Hopefully not long ,get some sleep. **

Henry fell back asleep ,feeling a bit better he trusted his daddy and knew that he must be right he didn't really understand what was happening to him or why it as but he wished he could understand it and that he wasn't so little ,and that he could fight for himself.

…...

BAU

**Emily-Hey has anyone heard from JJ she's two hours late?**

**Morgan-Nope maybe she's sick or something**

Rossi was sat in his office looking out at the bullpen JJ still hadn't told the team neither had he, he had gotten a call early that morning from Will informing him of what was happening and he knew that he had to tell Hotch. He got up from his desk and walked out of his office seeing the gaze of the fellow team members on him, he knocked on Hotch's office door and walked in.

**Hotch-Dave something up?**

**Rossi-Actually Yes it's about JJ**

**Hotch-And to why she hasn't shown up yet?**

**Rossi-Henry's sick**

**Hotch-he's been sick a lot lately**

**Rossi-AARAN Henry's sick ,sick he's in the hospital**

**Hotch-WHAT? Why didn't?**

**Rossi-She's scared they both are **

**Hotch-What's wrong with him?**

**Rossi-He's got an inoperable tumour ,only been given a few months**

**Hotch-God, no wonder JJ's been**

**Rossi-Look I was speaking to Will and JJ doesn't want anyone else knowing up you all have the right to know **

**Hotch-Yeah it's just how do we tell them?**

**Rossi-don't tell them yet Will's been with his doctor and he's trying to get him to operate see if there's a chance to**

**Hotch-Will it work?**

**Rossi-Were hoping**

**Hotch-Okay just let me know when.**

…...

**Dr Jacobs-Ahh your both awake good**

**JJ-Yeah what's going on?**

**Dr Jacobs-I came to talk about Will's question yesterday**

**JJ-What question?**

**Will-urgh , well?**

**Dr Jacobs-there are risks but from the recent scans we took yesterday I think I can do it**

**JJ-Do what?**

**Dr Jacobs-Remove Henry's tumour**

**JJ-But..but I thought you said**

**Dr Jacobs-I did but thanks to Will and my own research I believe I can do it but I have to warn you there are many risks**

**Will-What are the risks?**

**Dr Jacobs-if it goes to plan Henry Will grow up Healthy, if something goes wrong it could leave him brain damaged or worse kill him **

**JJ-WAIT A MIUNUTE your saying there's a chance you can remove the tumour and could save his life but if one thing goes wrong.**

**Will-Do it**

**JJ-WILL**

**Will-Do it if there's a chance we can save him then do it**

**JJ-and maybe kill him or leave him brain damaged**

**Will-JJ WE CAN EITHER TRY AND SAFE HIS LIFE OR WATCH HIM DIE WHICH DO YOU WANT**

JJ took a deep breath closing her eyes she let a few tears run down her cheeks.

**JJ-Okay you can do it**

**Dr Jacobs-Okay ill come back in a little bit to discuss the surgery with you all. **

JJ crossed her arms across her chest after wiping the tears from her face she walked back over the Henrys bed were he was still sleeping. She looked up at Will who was sat down next to him.

**JJ-why did you tell me?**

**Will-I didn't wanna get your hopes up encase**

**JJ-Encase what he said NO? WILL**

**Will-I'm sorry but I couldn't watch him or you suffer because its killing me I cant do it, JJ we need him he needs us and.**

JJ walked over to Will sitting on his lap hugging him tightly as the tears pourd out of his eyes, JJ let the tears fall from her eyes, she had never seen Will like this before and now she knew what was happening.

**Will-I cant be the strong one anymore Jay**

**JJ-I wasn't asking you to**

**Will-He's my world as much as he is yours I cant lose him**

**JJ-I know ,I know I just I'm scared encase**

**Will-it will be okay**

…...

**Henry-So I get fixed?**

**JJ-Yeah buddy the operation will fix you**

**Henry-Ok but scared**

**Will-You don't have to be buddy because after this you will be all better **

**Henry-Headaches go?**

**JJ-yeah buddy they will and you will be able to run around again**

**Henry-Okay**

…...

JJ and Will sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear something good, even though the surgery would take a good several hours they couldn't help but sit there.

**Will-I need to tell you something but I need you not to yell at me**

**JJ-What did you do?**

**Will-I told Rossi to tell Hotch and the team**

**JJ-YOU WHAT WILL**

**Penelope-JENNIFER JAREAU**

JJ looked behind her to see the team walking up to her. JJ looked at Will giving him evil eyes.

**Penelope-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?**

**JJ-I didn't **

**Will-They had a right to know and everything's gonna be okay**

**Reid-Where is he?**

**JJ-He's in surgery **

**Rossi-Wait there doing it?**

**Will-Yeah now can everyone stop yelling at each other where here for Henry and killing each other isn't gonna help that**

**JJ-Sorry I just **

Will pulled JJ into his arms holding her close, the team all sat down waiting on news all of them were scared even if Henry was related to them by blood he was still part of there family. JJ sat in Will arms, staring at the clock not taking her eyes off of it she was scared she didn't know what to think or do, all they had to do was wait.

After 5 hours Dr Jacobs walked down the hall way to the family

**Will-What happened?**

**Dr Jacobs-He's **

JJ took a deep breath holding onto Will

**Dr Jacobs-There was some complications but we were able to get most of the tumour**

**Will-Thank god**

**Dr Jacobs-I'm going to see if I can remove rest of the tumor in a few days it was trapped into a vital part of his brain which could leave seroius consequences.**

**JJ-So what are you saying?**

**Dr Jacobs-Ill discuss it with you later , right now go be with your son.**

JJ nodded and went to Henry's room followed by everyone else she and Will sat down beside his bed, Henry had a big bandage around his head and he was hooked up to lots of mentors. JJ took hold of his little hand not letting it go, even with what Dr Jacobs told her she knew all of this wasn't over yet, but she had luck with her, she wasn't going to lose him. That was one thing she would never forget.

_**So what did you think? Sort of happy ending? Review please thank you**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys so glad you enjoyed the last chapter I'm not cruel thank god haha anyways here's the next chapter enjoy it and remember to review **__**J**_

_**Chapter 7-It's almost over, they hoped **_

JJ sat by Henry's bed watching him sleep , he had only been out of surgery for a couple of hours, His doctor said he would be waking up soon, All JJ wanted to see was them little blue eyes. She was glad the surgery was half successful but she knew it wasn't quiet over yet, they still needed to talk to Dr Jacobs about the part of the tumour he couldn't remove and why. JJ looked over her shoulder to see Will walking into the room with a cup of coffee, she took the cup off him taking a sip before putting it on the table next to her.

**JJ-Where did everyone go?**

**Will-They got a case Hotch said to stay away until he says so**

**JJ-He doesn't have to worry about that im staying with Henry until he's better **

**Will-We both are. **

**JJ-I just want him to wake up**

**Will-He will soon **

…...

Henry felt a pain in his head but it felt heavy not like the pain he had before, he slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust them too the light, he could here beeping which kept almost waking him up, he fully opened his eyes to see his mum and dad sat on each side of his bed.

**Henry-Mummy**

**JJ-I'm right here buddy**

**Henry-My head hurts**

**JJ-It will baby you just had an operation remember **

Henry nodded and rubbed his eyes yawning before taking hold of JJ's hand once again. JJ picked up his favourite teddy and placed it next to him, Henry wrapped his arm around his frog teddy smiling at his mummy, JJ smiled back at him as Dr Jacobs walked into the room.

**Dr Jacobs-Ah look who's awake, how you feeling Henry?**

**Henry-Head hurts **

**Dr Jacobs-Yes now can you tell me is it a sharp or heavy pain?**

**Henry-Heavy**

**Will-What does that mean?**

**Dr Jacobs-Don't worry that's good it means everything is okay, and that the bandages are doing there job.**

**JJ-Good ,can we talk about the other part of the tumour?**

**Dr Jacobs-Yes do you mind if we step outside ill leave a nurse in here with Henry**

**Will-Sure**

**JJ-Hey buddy we will just be outside for a couple of minutes okay?**

**Henry-K mummy**

Will and Henry followed Dr Jacobs out of the room standing in the corridor. Will put his hands in his pockets as JJ wrapped hers into her chest.

**Dr Jacobs-What I said earlier how the part I couldn't remove could have consequences because its in his nerve system.**

**JJ-So its impossible to take out?**

**Dr Jacobs-no its just a very dangerous especially on a three year old there can be many risks if one mistake happens**

**Will-What are the risks?**

**Dr Jacobs-It would definitely give him brain damage or and make him lose feeling the whole left side of his body ,or could kill him**

**JJ-What happens if we don't do it?**

**Dr Jacobs-He will still have headaches and seizers but than can be sorted by medication and most likely only time the tumour will grow back which then I believe if you left it till he was a little older I may be able to remove it again **

**JJ-But it will always be on that part of his brain?**

**Dr Jacobs-That's the possibility yes **

**Will-Can we have some time to think about this?**

**Dr Jacobs-Of course ill leave you too it. **

After Dr Jacobs walked off JJ ran a hand through her hair and started biting her lip letting her sleeve fold over her hand she looked up at Will who was leaned up against the wall. JJ walked back into the room to see Henry playing with his teddies , She sat back down next to him taking hold of his hand while Will stood behind her.

**Henry-Daddy**

**Will-Yeah buddy?**

**Henry-Why you look sad?**

**Will-I'm okay buddy you know why?**

**Henry-No?**

**Will-Because your hear**

Henry smiled at his daddy and held out his arms, Will leant in and hugged his son gently , JJ watched as wiped the tiny tear that had slipped out away before she let the ocean of tears out. Henry had soon fallen back to sleep which didn't surprise neither Will or JJ , JJ got out of her seat to strech her legs she walked over to Will hugging him, she needed his touch right now and to hear those words he kept telling her.

Will held JJ wrapping his arms around her waist letting her burry her head into his chest, he kissed her head and whispering into her ear.

**Will-It's gonna be okay**

**JJ-What we going to do?**

**Will- I don't know I guess its time we actually ask him**

**JJ-He's too little he doesn't understand **

**Will- I know but it's his choice if he wants to have his head cut open again Jay**

**JJ-Okay we can ask him but we make the final decision.**

**Will-We were gonna anyway**

JJ punched him in the stomach knowing he was trying to make her laugh

**JJ-Not the time for jokes**

**Will-I'm sorry I just miss seeing you smile and laugh **

**JJ-Don't think that's gonna happen for a while**

**Will-We will make the right choice we always do and we have our son for way longer than we thought we would a couple of months ago**

**JJ-Yes I know and I know I have you to thank for that for not taking no for an answer**

**Will-And you shouldn't either. **

Henry opened his eyes to see his mummy and daddy hugging a smile crept across his face as he squeezed his teddy tighter before falling back asleep.

**JJ-I think we should take the risk**

**Will-And why's that?**

**JJ-Because if Dr Jacobs manages to remove it which I believe he can then we get Henry forever, but if we don't then he just has to keep having operations which means him always been in and out of hospital all the time.**

**Will-I agree with you I do but we should ask him then make the decision deal?**

**JJ-Deal **

Will and JJ walked back over to the bed sitting on each side of it, when they saw Henry start to open his eyes.

**Will-Hey little man you awake we need to ask you something?**

**Henry-sort of still tried**

**JJ-We know baby but if you just let us talk to you for 5 minutes you can go back to sleep okay !**

**Henry-Ok mummy**

**Will-So buddy Dr Jacobs managed to get most of the tumour but he couldn't get it all**

**Henry-Is that what was in my head?**

**Will-Yeah buddy but what we need to know is whether you want to let Dr Jacobs remove the rest of it or leave it in there**

**Henry-What happen if left?**

**JJ-If you leave it then it will grow back and you will have to keep getting it taken out**

**Henry-I don't like it I don't want it**

JJ looked at Will nodding

**JJ-We know buddy but we just want to know what you wanted before we made the choice for you**

Henry nodded and wiped the tears he had just let out , JJ kissed his forehead pulling him into a hug.

**Will-Ill go tell Dr Jacobs **

JJ stroked Henry's arm as he fell back asleep in her arms , she knew the risks they were taking were worse than the previous surgery but now after listening to Henry she knew they had to do it she couldn't but him through that pain again.

Will walked into Dr Jacobs office knocking on the door he walked in and sat down in one of the chairs.

**Dr Jacobs-I take it you came to a decision?**

**Will-Yeah ,he wants the surgery **

**Dr Jacobs-You asked him?**

**Will-yeah its his body he was the right and he doesn't fully understand it he knows he doesn't want that thing in there anymore known of us do, we know the risks and were willing to take them just to have our son back. **

**Dr Jacobs-Okay ill go back in tomorrow**

**Will-Thank you.**

Will walked back into the room and climbed onto the bed next to JJ wrapping his warms around his family, he kissed JJ's head as she opened her eyes

**JJ-What did he say?**

**Will-He's gonna do it tomorrow **

JJ nodded and leant her head onto Wills chest.

**JJ-I love you**

**Will-I love you too, and no matter what happens I'm in this for the long run I love you and Henry your both my whole world.**

**JJ-I know and that's one of the many reasons I love you, you always put us first.**

JJ kissed Will before closing her eyes getting some sleep she couldn't remember the last time she had actually slept but now she knew she could for now anyway, she felt safe with her boys next to her and nothing could take that away from her.

Henry had heard his parents talking , he didn't really understand what his daddy meant by whatever happens but he knew they would do everything they could to make him better, to him his parents where the worlds best superheroes and they would always be there for him.

_**So what did you think review please?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-the waiting game of games**_

There they sat the two of them hand in hand, staring into space as they awaited on the second surgery that could take there son away from forever. JJ took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check she didn't want to cry anymore she didn't want to feel unhappy or scared she wanted to be happy again, she just wanted it to all be over ; to have things how they were without anything tearing them apart from each other.

Will sat holding her hand not wanting to let go, all he could feel was knots in his stomach he had already broken down once he didn't he couldn't do it again even if JJ had told him he didn't have to be strong anymore he knew he had too, to keep them both from losing it, All he wanted was to see them both smile again to see his son run about freely without any pain to see JJ laugh and have fun again without been scared about him hurting himself. All he wanted was this to be over.

Will kept looking up at the clock the ticking seemed to be getting louder and louder in his ears ,all he , they had to do was wait and they would hopefully have there son back in one peace to live a normal life. He was 3 years old he didn't even understand what was right and wrong never mind have a huge tumour taken out of his brain.

JJ felt her insides ready to come up, she wanted to throw up she was that nervous, she couldn't stop thinking about all the bad things that could happen, she really wouldn't know what to do if she lost him, he was her baby, the one person that gave her hope and happiness besides Will, he was her life without him they had nothing they would have sorrow, pain, no point in life.

Dr Jacobs walked down the hall way to see the couple, he could tell they were worried , he didn't expect anything more, he stopped in front of them watching as he hung onto one another for support, he had never seem a family so close due to the type of illness there son had. He took a deep breath trying his best to use the words he knew they would understand.

**Dr Jacobs-He's in recovery , I was able to get all of the tumour but we won't know if any damage was done until he's awake **

**JJ-Thank god.**

Will pulled JJ into his arms hugging her tightly kissing her forehead. They followed Dr Jacobs to the recovery area where they saw there sleeping son he looked pale and cold, JJ went in sitting beside his bed placing his teddy bear next to him knowing it would help him feel better. She took hold of his tiny hand , watching as he wrapped his fingers around hers.

Henry moved in his sleep, his whole body now hurt, his head was hurting the most he wanted to wake up but he didn't know how he could all he wanted was to sleep away the pain like his daddy had always told him, _sleep makes the pain go away_ . All Henry wanted was a big hug from his daddy to make the pain go away he was scared and alone for now having a nightmare.

**Will-It's gone it's really gone**

**JJ-I know I … I'm really proud of him for been so strong**

Will took hold of JJ's squeezing it tightly, she stood up letting Will sit down before she sat on top of him leaning into his body, she watched as Henry let go of her hand and wrapped it around his teddy. JJ smiled at the sight and pulled her legs over Will's body closing her eyes. She let it all go the fear ,the pain, she could be happy again they all could.

Will watched as JJ fell asleep in his arms, he knew she needed rest so did he but right now he wasn't going to take his eyes off his sleeping family, he would enjoy the quietness until they both wake up, Knowing that when his son wakes up he will be okay brought a smile to his face and knowing he would be fine made him smile.

Henry opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of the sunlight shining through the window, he pulled his teddy closer to him looking around the room to see his parents sat asleep in the chair. He closed his eyes a second trying to make the pain in his head go away, but he didn't want to wake his parents. He sat clutching his teddy trying not to cry out in pain, he then remembered that they told him if he needed anything to press the button next to his bed, Henry slowly looked around saw the button he pressed it twice and laid back down in bed holding teddy close to his chest. Dr Jacobs walked into the room to see Henry clutching his teddy and JJ and Will asleep he looked at Henry who had his finger touching his lip telling him to be quiet.

Dr Jacobs walked over to Henry seeing the tear marks down his face.

**Dr Jacobs-You okay Henry?**

**Henry-It hurts it really hurts**

**Dr Jacobs-Your head does?**

Henry nodded his lips started to tremble

**Dr Jacobs- I'm going to wake mummy and daddy okay**

Henry didn't do anything he laid there trying not to cry, Will and JJ opened there eyes to see Dr Jacobs in front of them, Will looked over at Henry seeing him crying, JJ climbed out of his lap and Will sat down next to Henry.

**Will-Hey buddy you okay?**

**Henry-It really hurts**

**JJ-We know buddy its going to for a little while**

**Henry-I don't like it**

**JJ-Can you give him anything for it?**

**Dr Jacobs-yes ill increase the dosage of Morphine I cant get it much higher though**

**JJ-anything you can give him , just make the pain go**

Dr Jacobs turned up his morphine and left the family alone ,making sure that he himself would keep coming and checking up on Henry, JJ laid down on the other side of the bed watching as Henry quietly cried , All they wanted to do was take his pain away but they couldn't.

Henry wiped his eyes the pain had gone not of all of it but most of it, He pulled teddy onto his lap holding onto both of his arms, he could feel both his parents eyes on him, but they didn't seem sad anymore they seemed relieved, He started playing with the teddies he had around him to forget about the pain, all he knew was that the monster in his head had gone and wouldn't come back, his nightmares would go and he wouldn't have to keep taking horrible medicine.

**Henry- Monster gone?**

**JJ-Yeah baby the monsters gone **

**Henry-It made me feel sad and scared**

**JJ-Yeah and why was that?**

**Henry-Bad dreams **

JJ looked down at Henry, she had no idea he had been having bad dreams she couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell her, she knew he would be scared but she could of helped him.

**JJ-Why didn't you tell us?**

**Henry-Me wanted be strong**

**Will-You are strong buddy for pulling through all this**

**Henry-You stronger superheroes**

**JJ-You are our superhero **

**Will-Tell you what buddy when your fully better we can do anything or get you anything you want**

**Henry-Really?**

**JJ-Yes so getting thinking Mister**

**Henry-Okay **

JJ felt a smile form across her cheek bones she couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy all she knew was that she wasn't going to take anything for granted anymore she had the most amazing boyfriend, family and one strong son who she wasn't going to ever let go of.

**Henry-I love you mummy , daddy**

**Will-We love you too Henry very much**

**Henry-I know , even when I'm bad and mummy at work I get sad but love you**

JJ took hold of Henry's hand kissing it

**JJ-I'm glad baby and I'm sorry I'm away a lot but I do it too protect you from other monsters**

**Henry-That why you and daddy superheroes keeping monsters away.**

**Will-We do it for you little man**

**JJ-Why don't you get some more sleep okay and then you can eat**

Henry nodded and pulled the covers over his body more, putting teddy in the covers next to him holding him in his arms, JJ and Will got off the bed watching as Henry fell back asleep. Will wrapped his arm around JJ's waist letting her lean onto his shoulder.

**Will-Told you we would get through this**

**JJ-Hope was all we needed, and we got it.**

**Will-Your smiling**

**JJ-I'm happy**

**Will-Yeah we all are we can go back to normal let Henry run wild with whatever pet he wants. **

**JJ-You do realize if he says dog your walking it right**

**Will-How about a kitten**

**JJ-Thought so**

JJ wrapped her arms around Will's neck kissing him deeply

**JJ-Thank you for been strong through all of this I know it wasn't easy**

**Will-You are very welcome, I couldn't let you crumble on me**

**JJ-Well your built me back up before that happened **

**Will-That's because I love you**

**JJ-And I love you more than you can imagine **

**Will-Is that right now or always?**

**JJ-Again with the jokes !**

Will laughed kissed her head turning her around as they watched Henry sleep. They got wanted they wanted there son back for good, no one was taking him away from them, ever again. They were going to keep him close, knowing nothing could break there bond they were a family a strong family full of hope. In which 6 months didn't change there life ,4 months of waiting paid off.

_**So what did you think review please.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys glad your enjoying it , got some amazing comments from the amazing people on twitter so yeah heres the next chapter **_

_**Chapter 9-Home sweet home**_

After spending over a week in hospital to recover he was finally allowed home, Will picked Henry up out of his car seating carrying him into the house while JJ grabbed there bags following them in. She placed the bags down into the hallway and walked into the kitchen to make drinks, She heard Will's footsteps above her walking around Henry's room. Will laid Henry down in his taking off his shoes and pulling the bed covers over him.

**Henry-Can I have some juice daddy?**

**Will-Sure buddy ill be right back**

Will walked into the kitchen to see JJ pouring a glass of juice and grabbing two cans of Pepsi.

**Will-Ah I think you read his mind**

**JJ-He always wants juice **

Will took the glass off her and grabbing Henry's medicine taking them both back upstairs where he saw Henry playing with his action figures.

**Will-here you go buddy**

Henry held the glass with two hands taking a sip before putting it down onto the desk next to his bed. He sat back down in bed looking up at his dad seeing him pour his medicine. After he had taken two mouth fulls he took another sip.

**Henry- When do I get to take the bandage off?**

**Will- Not for a few days buddy but then you need to let your hair grow again.**

Will left Henry's room after he had quietened down and fallen asleep he walked into the kitchen to see JJ tidying up , she looked exhausted still he knew she would now be able to relax now Henry was home and safe. Will walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her leaning his head onto her shoulder.

**JJ-is he sleeping?**

**Will-Yep so I figure we got about 3 hours to relax before he have to cook and keep him entertained until bed time**

**JJ-mmm that sounds good**

Will moved the strands of hair off her shoulder before he started gently placing kisses along her neck line, JJ closed her eyes laying her head onto Will's chest holding her grip on the counter as Will continued to kiss her neck, JJ turned her body to face him and met her lips with his soft gentle touch on her lips, She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeper ,feeling happy again for the first time in months.

**Will- Damn I forgot how good you were at that.**

**JJ- Yeah and you always know how to get me in your arms**

Will laughed kissing her once again before he entwined his fingers between her.

**JJ-I need to tell you something**

**Will-You do huh **

**JJ-Yeah**

JJ took Will's hand and lead him into the living room she bit her lip trying too control her nerves she looked at Will, who was staring at her wondering what she was going to say, She looked down at his hand taking a deep breath.

**Will-So what do you wanna tell me?**

JJ looked at Will a smile creeping across her face as she bit her lip and pulled his hand towards her placing them attached together on her lap.

**JJ-I'm Pregnant**

**Will-Seriously **

**JJ-Yeah I took a test a couple of days ago.**

Will pulled JJ towards him kissing her deeply before moving his hand onto her stomach ,JJ leant her head onto Will's chest as she felt him place his hand on her stomach, she placed her hand on top of his.

**Will-You feeling the morning sickness?**

**JJ-Sort of , I keep wanting bags of Cheetos **

**Will-Well looks like I know what we need to have in at all times**

**JJ-We got Henry's hospital appointment in a few days ill ask Dr Jacobs to do a check up see if I actually am **

**Will-Okay I love you know that**

**JJ-I love you too, all three of you.**

…...

Henry woke up to find himself In his bedroom, he looked around his room to see he was by himself after a few minutes he pulled his bed covers off himself and picked up his glass before walking downstairs to see his parents sat on the sofa.

**JJ-Hey look who's awake come hear baby**

Henry walked towards the sofa climbing up and laying next to his mum.

**Will-You want some more juice Henry?**

**Henry-Yes please daddy**

Will stood up taking Henry's glass off him and headed into the kitchen making him a new glass of juice and grabbing JJ some Cheetos ,he walked back into the room and handed Henry his drink and sat back down next to JJ handing her the bag of smiled taking the bag off him and opening it

**JJ-How did you know I wanted some?**

**Will-You always want Cheetos maybe now more than normal**

JJ smiled helping Henry put his glass down on the table and letting him sit on her lap between her and Will, She kissed his head watching as he leant onto them. Will turned on the TV putting one of Henry's favourite shows on. JJ couldn't help but smile in the last week everything in her life had changed from a disaster to a happy ending, she had everything she needed Will , Henry and now there new baby which she was more than over excited about all she wanted to do was find out how far along she was and tell Henry. She loved her family more than anything and this new baby would give her a chance to spend more them with them, she would miss her job but she would give all that up to be a great mum and spend all the time in the world with her family, she new that was a easy choice to make.

…...

_**I know it was short but let me know what you think thank you**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys glad your all enjoying it and I'm sorry for the late update been really busy but hears the next chapter hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Chapter 10 -everything is changing for good**_

JJ turned over in her sleep, she felt sick once again, she climbed out of bed running into the bathroom throwing up into the toilet , she held her stomach as she throw up, Will moved his hand over the bed to see feel nothing, he opened his eyes to see JJ not laid in bed, He sat up to see the bathroom light on, he walked out of there bedroom and opened the bathroom door to see JJ throwing up, he lifted her hair up holding it away from her face watching as she sat down the floor breathing slowly, Will picked up the cup from the side of the sink running it under the cold tap, he sat down next to JJ passing her the cup watching ass he slowly sipped on it. JJ put the glass down leaning her head onto Will's shoulder.

"**Why the hell do they call it morning sickness !"**

Will laughed a little placing a kiss on the top of her head

"**I don't know but what I do know is I'm thinking this baby is a girl because Henry did keep to morning sickness"**

JJ smiled closing her eyes for a second.

"**I hope so"**

"**Me two cos then we can spoil her like we spoil Henry"**

"**Yeah and then I get to have girl days because when Henrys older you two will be too busy going too football games"**

As the next morning came JJ woke up and headed into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee when she heard Will's voice from the hallway

"**Don't you dare pour that cup of coffee"**

"**One cup isn't gonna kill me"**

"**No but you never know what it will do to our baby girl"**

"**Fine"**

JJ turned on the kettle placing a tea bag into the cup. Will walked into the kitchen carrying Henry on his hip. Placing him onto the stool, Henry leaned onto the counter watching his mummy , JJ handed him his glass of orange juice as she placed the toast into the toaster. Once there breakfast was cooked and everyone had eaten , JJ went upstairs to get changed to go to the hospital, She pulled her jumper over her top as she felt Will wrap his arms around her stomach

"**You ready?"**

"**Almost how about Henry?"**

"**He's ready just finding some toys to take with him"**

"**Good now hurry up and change so we can go"**

…...

JJ sat watching Henry sit in his chair playing with his toys she looked up at Will who was looking around Dr Jacobs office she could sense something was off with him.

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah I was just thinking how today everything could change for good you know"**

"**I know and I think that's a good thing because It means we get to be happy again"**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you too"**

Dr Jacobs walked into his office seeing the Lamontagne family sat waiting for him, He sat down at his desk closing Henry's file that he had just finished reading.

"**How you doing?"**

"**Great , Henry seems to be feeling better" Will smiled looking over at Henry**

"**Yes he does , so Henry what do you say we check on your scar see if we can take that bandage off?"**

"**Yeahhhhh" Henry said smiling holding up his toy**

Dr Jacobs walked over to examination bed putting on some gloves as Henry placed him on the bed, JJ stood next to will her arms crossed against her chest watching as Dr Jacobs took the bandage off Henry's head.

"**Well it looks like its healing well"**

"**That mean no more bandage?" Henry said looking up at Dr Jacobs**

"**Yes it does Henry"**

**He smiled at his mum watching as JJ smiled back**

"**Well I think everything is look good as he been sleeping and eating okay?"**

"**Yeah really well , back into his normal routine , and all the headaches have gone"**

"**That's good, I'm gonna say bring him back in a months time for another check up"**

"**Okay urm there's something else we need to ask you" Will looked at JJ taking his hands out of his pockets**

"**I think I'm Pregnant can you run some tests?"**

"**Of course grab your things we can head down stairs and ill run a scan and blood tests"**

JJ laid on the bed feeling the cold jell around her stomach , she held onto Will's hand as Henry sat on the end of the bed, she looked up at the screen to see a tiny blob in the middle of it, she knew what that meant , all she could do was smile , she looked over at Will who had a massive grin on his face.

"**Well there you go, id say your about 7 weeks along"**

"**Wow that's tiny" Will kissed JJ's head**

"**That baby mummy?"**

"**Yeah Henry that's your little brother or sister"**

"**Sister" Henry giggled**

"**We hope so too buddy"**

…...

That afternoon JJ was laid on the sofa taking a nap whilst Henry was in his play area , Will was in the kitchen making them all something to eat when he heard a knock on the door, He put down the knife he was using to butter the bread and wiped his hands with the tea towel as he walked to do, he opened it to see all the team stood there.

"**Hey what are you doing hear?"**

"**We thought you could all use some visitors " Rossi Smiled**

"**Come on in"**

Will closed the door behind them heading back into the kitchen to finish off the sandwiches, JJ was woken up by someone jumping down on the sofa next to her, she opened her eyes to see Morgan staring at her.

"**Hey there sleeping beauty"**

"**What are you guys doing hear?"**

"**we came to see you all" Emily said sitting down in the chair next to the sofa**

JJ sat up straight putting her legs down on the floor, she let out a yawn and saw Will walking into the room carrying two plates

"**Henry lunch is ready"**

Henry ran into the room to see the team, known as his family all sat around, he sat down , He sat down next to Morgan eating his sandwich

"**Hey little man that is one cool scar you have there" Morgan said looking down at Henry**

"**Yeahh it cool"**

Everyone let out a little laugh as JJ shuck her head

"**Am I the only one who thinks his hair needs to grow back quickly **

"**Me miss hair too mummy"**

JJ smiled at her son and finished eating her sandwich , After they had eaten JJ placed there plates onto the table and watched as Henry sat drinking his juice

"**You know if you keep drinking that you will turn into an orange" JJ rasied her eyebrow**

"**Me don't wanna be orange"**

"**Then stop drinking so much of it mister"**

Will laughed at the scene in front of him.

"**Okay so who wants a coffee?"**

"**Oh I would love one" JJ said smiling **

"**Ha I don't think so" Will said raising his eyebrow**

"**No coffee mummy , juice"**

JJ looked at Will sighing, and then down at Henry who was giggling.

"**Ill have tea"**

Will went off into the kitchen to make everyone something to drink, When JJ looked around to see all the team staring at her.

"**He's making me cut down"**

"**Mummy no coffee ,coffee bad."**

Henry stood up and walked in front of his mother, taking hold of her hands, JJ leant forward so her forehead was leaning into his.

"**wove you mummy"**

"**Love you too baby" **

Henry went off to play with his toys once again, whlist Will brought in a tray of coffees and tea. He handed them all out then handed the two cups of tea over to JJ and Emily, he sat down next to JJ taking a long sip of his coffee, smiling at her.

"**You are a very cruel man"**

"**You love me for it"**

JJ smiled taking a sip of her tea before putting it down on the table , He picked her legs up placing them onto Wills lap.

"**So how you guys doing?" Hotch said starting a convocation**

"**Were good, were really good" Will said smiling at JJ**

"**Everything's perfect"**

"**So Henry's all better?" Emily said taking a sip of her tea**

"**Yeah we went to the doctors this morning he got a all clear sound , we gotta take him back in a month. "**

"**That's good news he seems to be having fun"**

"**Yeah think he's enjoying his freedom again"**

Will looked over at JJ giving her a little wink , JJ laughed at him before kicking him in the leg

"**So you two seem to be"**

"**Loved up"**

"**In fact id say your glowing" Penelope said looking at JJ with a curious look on her face**

"**I am glowing aren't I"**

"**Tell them" Will said taking hold of her hand**

"**Tell us what" Morgan said**

"**Urmm, I'm pregnant"**

"**AHHHHH JJ" Penelope jumped out of her seat **

"**Congratulations once again" Hotch smiled**

"**Thank you all of you"**

JJ smiled and felt Will's lips on hers

"**So how far along are you?"**

"**7 weeks" JJ smiled**

"**Henry's really excited about it"**

"**I bet it means he gets a little brother or sister"**

"**Well I hope it's a girl" Will said placing his hand on her stomach**

"**Me two" JJ smiled **

"**Well how about a toast , too new and positive year"**

"**Ill raise my glass too that"**

…...

_**So what did you think review please**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey all glad your enjoying the story hear is the next chapter enjoy **_

_**Chapter 11**_

As the weeks went on everything started to get back to normal Henry was himself again his was almost back to the length it used to be, JJ had started to get bigger and bigger she had a feeling deep inside that she was going to have a girl due to the fact when she was 5 months with Henry she felt she carrying a full sized person inside of her. She laid her hand onto her bump that had now turned round she let out a little smile knowing that in a few months time she would have a new bundle of joy to hold. Her family were what kept her going and that's the one thing she loved most in her life knowing that they would always be there. That Will would always be there that Henry if he if never understood what was going on he would be there to hug her whenever she needed it and that her unborn child would one day be there for her.

JJ was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps in the living room, she opened her eyes to see Henry climbing onto the sofa, he sat down next to her laying his head next to her stomach, JJ wrapped her arm around his back.

"_Did I wake you mummy?"_

"_No buddy I was just closing my eyes you okay?"_

"_Yeah I just wanted to see you" _

JJ smiled down at Henry and picked up the TV remote flicking through the kids channel so Henry could watch some cartoons, she ran her hand through his hair and he sat and watched his cartoons, she was glad that Henry wasn't in a running round mood like he had been lately, as she couldn't handle it Will was good with him and his hyper moods, so she was grateful he was clam and that Will was at work. JJ ran her hand along her stomach feeling a sort stabbing pain, she winced watching as Henry lifted his head up at her.

"_You okay mummy?"_

"_Yeah buddy I'm fine"_

JJ took a deep breath rubbing her side knowing the pain wasn't normal she closed her eyes again focusing away from the pain. Hoping 5 o clock would hurry up so Will would be home, as she was scared she had felt the pain for the last few days she just thought it was the baby kicking now she's not too sure.

When Will walked into the living she smiled at him watching as he walked over to give her a kiss, she tried to lean forward but felt the pain in her stomach once again.

"_Ahhh"_

"_Babe you okay?"_

Will sat down next to JJ taking hold of her as she clutched her stomach

"_No the pain its getting worse"_

"_Okay were going to the hospital" _

JJ sat in the hospital bed Will and Henry by her side waiting for the doctor to come and tell her the results she was exhausted she hadn't slept in days and she could see the look of worry all over Will's face again just like before when Henry was in hospital. JJ took hold of Will's hand squeezing it she watched as he looked up at her, she gave him a soft smile. Will picked up her hand kissing it softly praying everything would be okay, he was sick of bad things happening to them. To his family.

Dr Jacobs walked into the room to see the family he hoped he wouldn't see until JJ gave birth but now , now he had to give them some news that would once again change them. He pulled up a seat and sat next to Will opening JJ's file.

"_I ran quiet a lot of tests and from the ultrasound we took I have come to the conclusion that the baby is very underweight and undersize for 5 months , in which its making hard for it the breathe"_

Will squeezed JJ's hand feeling her tighten her grip around his hand

"_Wha..what does that mean?" Will said feeling tears form in his eyes_

"_It means that we are going to monitor you both closely and keep you on bed rest and that you will most likely go into premature labour in the next couple of months"_

"_What are the chances the baby will survive if its born premature?" JJ said looking up at Dr Jacobs_

"_There's a few possibilities one that the baby will be fine and healthy, it may not survive and the other that you may end up with a still birth" _

JJ felt her heart break again, she looked over at Will letting the tears fall down her cheeks not caring.

"_That…the it will survive right?"_

"_Right now I cant say but if you stay on bed rest and eat properly things will look better than they do "_

"_Do you know the sex of the baby?" JJ said_

"_It's a girl"_

Dr Jacobs left the room leaving them all alone, Will wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed JJ on her forehead he looked down Henry who was playing in the conor of the room, he walked over to him picking him up and putting him down on the bed next to JJ, Henry saw the sadness in his parents eyes and cuddled up to his mum knowing she could use a hug.

"_Does anything ever want to go right ! "_

JJ wrapped her arm around Henry letting him place his hand on her stomach as she did. Will laid down next to her as she laid her head into his chest he entwined there fingers trying to process everything

"_We will get though this just like we did before"_

"_I hope your right cos I cant"_

"_Hey don't think that okay where going to be just fine all 4 of us" _

Will placed a kiss on JJ's head letting her get some rest knowing she needed it, he took Henry to get something to eat since neither of them had eaten since they got to the hospital they sat down at one of the tables. Will watched as Henry ate his kids meal whilst he couldn't eat his own he felt sick to his stomach, he looked at his phone to see no new messages knowing he would soon have to call Hotch and let him know what was going on.

"_Daddy baby okay?"_

"_No buddy the baby's sick"_

"_Like I was?"_

"_A little yeah but he she has something else wrong with her"_

"_Will she be okay?"_

"_We hope so"_

"_She will if she's anything like mummy"_

Will smiled down at his son , knowing he was going to keep them going. After they had eaten they headed back up to JJ's room where she was fast asleep, Henry soon followed as he laid next to JJ, Will stepped out of the room and walked out of the hospital and dialled Hotch's number.

"_Hotchner"_

"_Hey Hotch its Will"_

_Will walked up and down the street running his hand through his hair._

"_Hey Will everything okay?"_

"_Not really urgh JJ's in the hospital there's something wrong with the baby"_

"_Oh , are they okay?"_

"_JJ's fine she's just upset the baby she's hanging in there"_

"_There anything we can do?"_

"_Yeah give her some more time off "_

"_You got it and Will call if you need anything a babysitter a friend"_

"_I will thanks"_

Will walked back into the room and sat down in the chair holding his hands in front of his body as his arms rested on his legs, he looked over at his sleeping girlfriend and son thinking of how everything bad kept happening to them and what he would do if they lost there baby girl what it would do to JJ and how they had almost lost Henry, he knew this time he had to be strong and keep his head up high and not let JJ lose it he just had to figure out how, how to be strong and how not to give up again.

…...

_**I know it was short but let me know what you think review please **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_JJ woke up looking around the room to see Will fast asleep in the chair leaning his head onto his arm and Henry fast asleep next to her wrapped up in the extra blanket, she ran her hand through Henry's hair remembering everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She couldn't believe how things had gone from been good again to worse. She just wished bad things would stop happening to her babies. She placed her hand onto her stomach closing her eyes and enjoying the peace and quiet of the room all she could hear in her ears was the monitors beeping in her ears from her and unborn baby girl's hearts. She felt a tear fall down her cheek bone and onto her finger, she wiped the sudden tears away trying to stay strong, she needed to be strong she wouldn't lose herself through this her baby girl will be fine she will be okay. _

_JJ felt Henry stir in his sleep, she watched as he opened his eyes staring up at her, she smiled a little she ran her hand over his hair brushing it out of his eyes watching as he let out a yawn. Henry rubbed his eyes adjusting to the light he looked up at his mother seeing her giving him a soft smile, he smiled bag, lifting his arm up touching the bump on her stomach, He slowly sat up and leaned his head just above JJ's stomach._

"_You okay mummy?"_

_Henry lifted his head up staring at JJ with his soft blue eyes, JJ wrapped her arm around his arm nodding at him._

"_Yeah baby ,I will be"_

"_You want a hug?"_

"_Of course I always want a hug off you"_

_JJ smiled at her son watching him climb onto his knees as he wrapped his little arms around her neck, JJ hugged him back kissing his forehead letting him sit back down next to her. JJ looked over at Will seeing that he was still asleep, she knew the had most likely spent all night watching her sleep. _

…_..._

_Hotch walked into the conference room the following morning knowing the next few minutes were going to be tooth as he once again had to give the team some awful news involving JJ and her family, he took a deep breath standing in front of the board next to the Penelope who was setting up to brief the team, he saw there confused faces look up at him. _

"_Sir do you know where JJ is ? , I tried calling her but she wasn't answering"_

"_Yes I do that's what I need to talk to you all about"_

_He watched as everyone looked up at him with worry._

"_Will called me last night , JJ' s in the hospital there's something from with the baby"_

"_Oh my god are they are okay?" Penelope said moving her hand to her heart_

"_For now yes JJ seems okay but there not sure on the baby"_

"_God poor JJ "_

"_Look I know we all want to be there for JJ but right now we have a case , she has Will and Henry and he promised to keep me updated so right now we have to focus on this case then we can focus on JJ. "_

_The team exchanged looks with one another knowing Hotch was right, they would go solve this case then they would all be able to see JJ and be there for her and her family again. _

…_..._

_Will woke up feeling a twitch in his neck he lifted his arm rubbing the back of his neck before looking over at JJ to see her and Henry reading one of Henry's books._

"_Hey sleepy"_

"_Hey"_

"_I take it that chairs not as comfy as it looks" JJ smiled at him_

"_No not really , my neck definitely doesn't agree with it"_

_JJ smiled at him and looked down at Henry who seemed to have fallen back asleep, Will stood up leaning over and kissing JJ sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_How long you been awake?"_

"_A while Henry's been keeping me entertained"_

_JJ took hold of Will's hand leaning her head onto his shoulder. _

"_So how you really feeling?"_

_JJ sighed closing her eyes for a few seconds before looking down at her stomach and rubbing it slowly. _

"_I don't know I just she' so tiny and we might lose her"_

"_I know , Its scary but we will get through this no matter what happens you just need to keep resting and when she is born she will be perfect."_

"_Without you id be a totally wreck you know that !"_

"_I do and that's why I aren't going anywhere and do you really think if I wasn't in this for the long run I would of ran by now?"_

"_Okay true and I love you for it all of it been strong when all you wanted to do was snap like I did"_

"_You're all my family and I do it for all of you , its my job to protect you all and that's what I'm doing"_

_JJ smiled at Will kissing him deeply , moving slowly so he could fit onto the bed next to her, she felt Henry move in his sleep, she smiled down at him pulling the blanket over his belly to keep him warm. JJ closed her eyes feeling Will's heartbeat in her ear, its soothed her knowing she had to protect her and there children she was going to do this try and get her unborn baby better so she could be healthy and survive it was going to a hard challenge but she wanted this it was her baby, she was her mother._

_Henry opened his eyes to see both his parents sleeping he sat up removing himself from his mothers embrace he sat up crossing his legs looking at JJ's bump, he started at it for a few moments before he reached out his hand touching it._

"_I see mummy talking to you everyday so I am too, you sick like me it scary mummy and daddy scared I see it, please be okay sister"_

_Henry kissed JJ's stomach before laying back down pulling his teddy close him watching his family sleep. He didn't understand again but what he did know was that his parents were scared again and that his little sister was sick like he was he wanted her to be okay even if he hadn't met her he still loved her._

…_..._

_**I know it was short but let me know what you think**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

As the next few days came along, JJ was released from the hospital and in those days she had spent all her time in bed which she didn't mind as she was exhausted and still a bit of pain, but she had started to get bored she hated not been able to walk around or do much, She woke up from her afternoon nap to hear silence she knew Will and Henry would be out since he had day care and Will was picking up extra shifts at work so he could take more time off when the baby was born, she looked around to see dark skies outside hearing the rain tap loudly onto the windows, she slowly climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, if there was one thing about been pregnant she hated the most it would be that all you did was pee.

She made her way into the kitchen to make herself some lunch chicken and salad once she had done she walked into the living room sitting down on the sofa eating her lunch and watching catch up TV, as the day went on JJ started to slowly drifted into a afternoon sleep , she was woken up by the front door slamming shut she opened her eyes seeing Henry run through the living room, she smiled to herself slowly sitting up placing her hand on her stomach seeing Will walking into the room.

"_Hey you okay?"_

"_Yeah I was just taking a nap"_

Will sat down on the sofa next to JJ placing his hand on her stomach and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"_I left you some chicken salad"_

"_Thank you I think ill make Henry some dinner and then get him bathed and then we can relax"_

"_Sounds good there's some chicken pieces in the freezer."_

After Will had cooked Henry's dinner and bathed him he watched as he fell asleep after reading him a bed time story, he walked down into the kitchen putting his chicken salad on a plate and joining JJ in the living room seeing her sat watching the news. Once Will had eaten JJ laid her head onto his lap laying her legs over the end of the sofa running her hands over her bump. Will ran his hands through her hair watching her closely smiling at her.

"_So how is been home alone?"_

"_Boring I wish you were hear daytime TV isn't interesting" _

Will laughed kissing her forehead , JJ picked Will's hand up placing it on her stomach feeling there baby girl kick.

"_You know she only does that when your hear"_

"_She does huh"_

"_Yeah" JJ smiled placing her hand on top of Will's smiling widely_

"_You sure your okay?"_

"_I am now the pain is going kinda but I think she's okay"_

"_Good because there's nothing I want more than both of my girls been healthy" _

"_You know we haven't thought of any names" _

Before Will could answer JJ he heard footsteps coming from the stairs both Will and JJ turned there heads to see Henry stood holding his teddy bear.

"_What's up little man?"_

"_ightmare"_

"_Nightmare ay come hear buddy"_

Henry sat down on the sofa next to Will JJ sat up letting Henry sit between then as they pulled the blanket over all of them, JJ put her arm around Henry letting him lay down onto her lip.

"_Call her Lilly" Henry said touching JJ's stomach_

_Will and JJ looked at each other smiling_

"_Is that what you want to call her?" JJ said kissing his head_

"_Yeahhh"_

"_How about Lilly Rose" Will said looking at JJ_

"_Lilly Rose Lamontagne it is"_

Will leant over and kissed JJ softly on the lips watching as Henry fell asleep on the sofa knowing he had forgotten about the nightmare he had. Will carried upstairs and placed him in bed pulling the bed cover over him, he closed his bedroom door walking down the hallway to see JJ climbing into bed, he took off his shirt placing it in the wash basket and putting his jeans back in the wardrobe before getting in bed pulling the bed cover over him.

JJ cuddled up next to Will wrapping her arm around Will's waist leaning her head onto his chest , Will wrapped his arm around her back kissing her forehead.

"_I think our baby girl is gonna be one little cutie you know why?"_

"_No why?"_

"_Because she has one wonderful mother and bother"_

"_Don't forget how lucky she is to have such a caring father"_

"_I love you ,you know that right"_

"_I do and I love you too , and I'm glad that I never lost you because you've given me everything I've always wanted and I know I'm away a lot but I do appreciate everything you do for us and for me without you I wouldn't have Henry or our little girl "_

"_Well I'm glad I could give you all that and I hope in the future I can give you everything else"_

"_As long as your still there where when and ugly and old then ill be happy"_

"_I will be"_

JJ smiled widely letting Will kiss her deeply , she knew she had the greatest people in her life and without Will she didn't know what she would of done with her life but one thing she did know was that no matter what she would always have her family she was grateful she still had her baby boy because he was one the biggest parts of her life and always would be.

…...

_**Review please**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey I know I haven't updated in a while I've been busy but this is going to be the last chapter as I feel this story has met its end but I hope you've enjoyed and enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Chapter 14-New arrival and new beginnings **_

As the next couple of weeks went by JJ had become a little bigger well her bump had anyway she took that as a sign that her baby girl had grown a little. She placed her hand on her stomach feeling her kick, well she hoped it was her kicking, she had being feeling a little bit of pain over the last few days it hurt her more than it did before. JJ pushed the pain out of her head and climbed into the hot bubble bath to relax. Will and Henry had gone out to get some last minute baby stuff to finish up Lilly Rose's bedroom. She just wanted her baby girl to be born already but she also wanted her to be healthy she just hoped that when she's born she will be okay.

After JJ had laid in the bath she put her pyjamas back on heading down into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, While she was waiting for the kettle to the boil she felt the excruciating pain once again she leant over clutching her hip feeling the pain trying to breathe slowly, she tried to keep clam knowing that there was something definitely up. JJ ran the palm of her hand across her stomach falling onto the kitchen floor clutching her bump, screaming out in pain.

…...

Will walked around the shop pushing the trolley looking down at Henry sat in the child seat seeing him look around at all the toys. He smiled to himself looking up at the Isle seeing if he could see anything that would look good in his daughters bedroom.

"You see anything Henry?"

"What about teddy's?"

"That's great buddy see any you think she'll like?"

"Eeyore"

"Disney huh ?"

Henry giggled picking up the Eeyore teddy of the shelf placing it in the trolley, Once they had found everything they headed to the checkout to pay. Will helped Henry into his car seat shutting the door behind him loading all the bags into the boot of the car. On the way home Henry fell asleep Will looked in his mirror seeing him clutch onto his teddy , he couldn't wait to see Lilly Rose when she was born it meant he got a second chance to be the man who wants to do all the jobs and he would be that man again.

Will helped Henry out the car handing him a little bag so it wouldn't be heavy for him, he picked up a couple of the bags heading towards the front door opening it widely , watching Henry run into the kitchen , he followed him in seeing him stood still, he dropped the bags on the floor rushing towards JJ grabbing the phone off the counter calling 911 , He lifted JJ's head onto the his lap trying to get her to wake up , feeling a liquid all over his hands.

"Henry buddy I need you to go and sit in the living room for me okay , and stay there until I come and get you."

Henry nodded at his father tears falling down his cheeks running off to the living room. Will tapped JJ's face softly seeing her flutter her eyelashes.

"JJ if you can hear me I need you to stay awake up help is on its way"

JJ let out a little moan

The paramedics made there way in the house lifting JJ onto a stretcher Will picked Henry up carrying him on his lip as he cried into his shoulder , Will felt a few tears fall down his eyes as he held Henry close to him climbing into the ambulance holding onto JJ's hand. Will sat holding Henry who had stopped crying in his arms as they waited in the waiting room to see what happened.

"Daddy mummy okay?"

"I don't know yet buddy but I'm sure she is"

"Is it because of baby?"

"Yeah buddy remember Lilly has some problems"

"they'll be okay daddy there strong"

Will kissed Henry's head ruffling his hair, knowing he had to keep clam for them both.

As the doctor walked into the waiting room Will picked Henry up placing him on his hip.

"She's fine she's stable for now we are monitoring them both she's gone into premature labour"

"Can we"

"Of course she's asking for you"

Will walked into the room Henry holding his hand, Henry sat on the egde of the bed while Will sat down next to JJ pulling the chair closer to the bed taking hold of her hand.

"Will" she said softly

"Hey baby were right hear"

"Mummy"

"Henry"

"You better mummy?"

"Yeah buddy , we are"

"Good, me scared"

"I'm sorry baby but I'm fine I promise"

Will picked up JJ's hand kissing it softly , feeling the tears form in his eyes once again. After what seemed like endless hours of waiting Henry fell back asleep , Will placed him in the other chair wrapping a blanket around him, Will ran his fingers through JJ's hair moving it out of her face.

"How the contractions?"

"okay, there pretty far apart"

Will nodded giving her a soft smile

"You think"

"She's fine she's a fighter ,Dr Jacobs said he's going to do a C section if anything else happens"

"I can live with that"

"You sure your okay?"

"Now I am was so scared "

"We were too"

…...

As the next few hours went by JJ had finally given birth to her baby girl, After she head pushed she laid her head back onto the pillow taking deep breaths, when it hit her she couldn't hear her crying.

"Why , Why isn't she crying?"

Dr Jacobs looked at JJ and Will before carrying Lilly over to the ventilator trying to help her breathe, after minutes of pumping air into her body she started to cry. He dried her off wrapping her into a blanket and placing her into the incubator.

"She has a collapsed lung I'm going to go run some tests and keep her in the infirmary"

"Thank you"

JJ let the tears escape her eyes as the nurses cleaned her up , after they left Will laid on the bed next to JJ letting her cry into his arms , seeing a nurse bring Henry in Henry joined them on the bed hugging JJ tightly.

"Lilly?"

"The doctors are taking care of her buddy"

"She okay?"

"Yeah"

Henry sat up kissing JJ on the cheek cuddling up to her. JJ leaned her head onto Will's chest taking a deep breath

"She's okay"

"She has a collapsed lung"

"And they will fix it"

"You want me to call the team?"

"Not yet I just wanna"

"Okay"

Dr Jacobs walked into the room a few hours later seeing JJ and Henry asleep Will watching over them.

"How is she?"

"I managed to fix her lung she's stable and I'm keep a close eye on her"

"Thank you"

"Ill let you see her , ill go get a wheeler chair"

Will slowly woke JJ up watching as Dr Jacob walked back into the room pushing a wheeler chair , JJ climbed in Henry sitting on her lap as Will pushed her to the infirmary and into the room seeing lots of babies hooked up to machines in incubators. JJ looked up as she saw her tiny baby girl hooked up to some machines, JJ placed her hand through the whole taking hold of her mini fingers letting tears escape her eyes.

Will placed his hand on JJ's shoulder giving it a little squeeze he couldn't believe how tiny she was , and pink. Will put his hand through the seconds hole taking hold of her hand feeling her fingers wrap around half his index finger. Will smiled widely knowing that they were going to get through this.

As Will pushed JJ back to her room, she looked in to see the team with lots of baby gifts and balloons JJ let out a little smile as she climbed back into the bed hugging each of her family/team members

"How you doing?"

"Now that I know she's okay I'm good"

"Good and you look good"

"Stop lying I look like hell"

"Ahh you looked worse when you had Henry"

Everyone let out a laugh as Henry sat down next to JJ

"She so small"

"You were small once"

"That small?"

"No you were actually chubby"

"Really chubby" Will said winking at JJ

"No not chubby"

"Yeah you get It from daddy"

…...

As the next few weeks went by Lilly Rose had fully recovered and was allowed home, JJ was back to herself , she was happy again everything was looking up.

JJ and Will woke up to the sound of crying from the baby monitor"

"I got it" Will said groaning

He rolled out of bed walking down the hallway into Lilly Rose's bedroom seeing her wide awake in her crib .

"Hey there sweetie you okay"

Lilly looked up at Will with her bright blue eyes smiling. Will lifted her out of her of her crib placing her on his shoulder, she was the perfect fit , she was still so tiny , for a month old baby. He rocked her back and forth as she started to quiet down in his arms.

"You know , you're the reason mummy is so happy right now, because only months ago your big brother almost died and then he survived and now your hear and you've made everything better so I thank you for that, I love you my tiny munchkin"

"You know you really have a way with words."

Will placed Lilly Rose back in her crib , looking up seeing JJ stood in the door frame, JJ stepped into the room walking up to Will wrapping her arm around his wasit looking down at her baby girl giggling.

"Hey there cutie"

As Lilly Rose closed her eyes, Will wrapped his arms around JJ kissing her forehead leading her out of the bedroom closing the door behind him , JJ leaned aginst the wall in the hallway.

"I love you so much"

"And I love you too"

JJ smiled widely kissing Will deeply on the lips leaning her head onto his chest

"You've given me so much over the last 4 years and I wouldn't change any of it."

"I know this is gonna sound out of the blue but you are the girl I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you do too."

"That I do"

"So will you marry me?"

"Yes" JJ smiled widely

Wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply letting him lead her into the bedroom.

Everything was finally better everything that had happened to them in the last year was nothing but a memory and now she had everything she wanted to the perfect family a job she liked and a second family that would always be by her side. She never thought that 6 months cos of change her life but they did , in more ways than one.

_**THE END**_

_**So yeah that's the end didn't really know what else to write so I've left it at this so tell me what you think happy ending yay after everything that's happened through it , please review and thanks for reading**_


End file.
